Zootopia: Allspark Salvation
by chen8386
Summary: The great city of Zootopia is in danger of being the site for an alien war. And with the help of some unlikely allies, ZPD officers Judith Hopps and Nicholas Wilde set out to stop this threat from destroying their world. Rated T for swearing and action violence. Note: Planning on adding some characters from later movies. Hint: *Cough* #ihatetheaccent *Cough*
1. SOCCENT Destroyed

Zootopia: Allspark Salvation Chapter 1

" _Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds, and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death. And the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our world. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, a message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called… Earth. But we were already too late."_

In the glare of a boiling sun, several shadows of military grade MV-22 Ospreys model helicopters hover over a large sandy field. Inside one of the helicopters, a group of camo-adorned soldiers were sitting on two parallel lines of chairs, chatting away. "I tell you man, when I get home, it's gonna one big cookout party," a lion holding a T-3000 rifle recalled. "Why do you keep bringing that up?" a cougar rhetorically asked the lion. "Everytime you say that, my stomach suddenly becomes a black hole." The lion rolled his eyes. "Well maybe if you eat the stuff they serve us back at base, you wouldn't be so hungry." The cougar grunted. "Yeah, eat that crap they call 'food.' More like ground-up solid waste." "Okay, enough!" yelled a wolf, obviously the squad captain. "While you too have been arguing, I've been thinking about when we are relieved of duty." The others stops arguing, and think about this too. "Man, I just wanna go home and finally marry my girlfriend," the cougar said. Then he turned to the captain. "What about you, dude? Got a perfect day?" The captain chuckled. "Ah, I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." The others uproar in a string of affectionate teasing. "Oh, that's so cute!" The lion shouts. "Shut up!" the wolf remarks.

A short while later, they arrive at their military base somewhere in a large open desert. This base is full of soldiers marching to their posts, mixed with muscle bound jocks who are cooling off in the hot climate. A few militants are sitting in small kiddy-pools, while others are taking showers in open stall areas. One soldier was playing a one-on-one game of basketball with his opponent. "Watch this crossover, baby. Like in his prime, pushing through the front line!" the soldier said as he dribbled the ball past the opposing player, ready to make the shot. The wolf from earlier was sitting down on a bench when he heard a small voice. "Clawmark!" the voice shouted. The wolf turned to see a young panda boy run towards him. "Hey, Mahfouz. How you doing?" Clawmark asked. The panther held out a circular canister. "Water?" he offered. The wolf took it with pleasure. "Oh, thank you. You gonna help me with the gear?"

Meanwhile, several miles away, a Sikorsky MH-53J Pave-Low III comes into view. It hovers several hundred feet from the ground, bearing an ominous look to the aircraft. Back at the military base, inside the air radar center, a soldier discovers the chopper on the radar. "Colonel Sharp," he calls to the commander, a large rhinoceros. The military veteran walks over to the soldier. "We have an unidentified inbound infiltrator ten miles out." The commander looks at the screen, getting a look at the target. He then proceeds to make contact with the unknown intruder. "Unidentified aircraft, you are in restricted U.M. Military airspace. Squawk ident and proceed east out of the area." The helicopter pilot made no attempt to change his destination. Colonel Sharp then held his microphone to his mouth. "Raptors one and two, snap to heading two-five-zero to intercept," he tells his pilots. Seconds later, two jets fly off the runway and soar through the air towards the Sikorsky. Once they reach their target, one pilot talks through the intercom. "Bogie is in the weeds ten miles out, not squawking." Sharp then proceeds with the following directions. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.M. SOCCENT Air Base. If you do not comply, we will use deadly force." The two jets fly past the chopper, getting a glimpse of the tail. "Copy to bogie. Tail 4500 X-ray." One of the soldiers holds a piece of paper in front of him. "Sir, says here 4500x was shot down three months ago. Afghanistan," the soldier reads "That's gotta be a mistake. Check again, then recheck," Sharp replies. "I did, sir. A friend of mine was on that chopper." the soldier states. "Unidentified aircraft, we will escort you to U.M. SOCCENT Air Base." the commander contacts with the copter. "Radar, where's the inbound?" "Ten miles out, sir."

At the same time, Clawmark pushes a curtain out of his way to enter the room. "Is my wife on?" he asks a nearby militant. "Yes, Captain." the soldier replies. Lennox adjusts the camera to make sure that it see him clearly. Suddenly, a wide smile spreads across his face. "Ahahahaha, my ladies!" he is directing his attention to the computer, which displays an image of a female wolf holding a little baby wolf. "Oh my goodness. Look at her. She's getting so big! Look at those cheeks, I just wanna chew on them. Baby, we made a good-looking kid. I know that people say that all the time, but, wow, we made one good-looking kid. Great job." The female wolf starts bouncing the baby up and down to amuse it. "She has your laugh." Clawmark looks at her in surprise. "She laughed?!" "Her first one, yeah." "You sure she didn't just fart?" "No, she's a lady." The baby starts to become fussy. "She doesn't know you yet, but she will."

Meanwhile, the 4500x has finally arrived at the base. Colonel Sharp, in the air traffic control tower, is looking at the chopper's tail with binoculars. "4500x. Something's not right," the commander remarks. A voice over the intercom is heard. "Bogie's on the deck." Inside the radar center, a soldier suddenly takes his hands off the keyboard in surprise. "Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa. Radar's jammed," he says in shock. Another soldier tries to pick up a phone. Suddenly, all the lights start to flutter. "It's coming from the chopper," the soldier remarks. Inside the room where Clawmark is, the signal to the webcam suddenly short circuits. "Will?" the female wolf asks through crackles of static. "Sarah," Clawmark says as he tries to fix the signal. "Hey, Sarah, if you can hear me, I love you and I'll be home soon," he manages to say before the entire screen freezes. "Damn." He smacks the computer in frustration, then looks outside to see what the confusion is.

Outside, a whole squad of soldiers begin to surround the helicopter at it touches down. The pilot of the Pave-Low, a tiger with a small moustache, wearing a helmet to hide his identity, looks around at all of the soldiers. "MH-53 pilot, power down, now!" Sharp yells over the radio connection. The engine of the chopper begins to slow. Suddenly, the pilot begins to somehow glitch, indicating that he may not even be there at all. "Have you crew step out or we will kill you," the commander orders. As the soldiers watch, the helicopter is still powering down. At once, the entire blade rotisserie stops abruptly. It then rises up as if on a piston. The six blades then fold back, which is followed by a low humming noise. "Hold your fire!" shouts one of the soldiers as more parts of the Sikorsky shift. "Stand by to engage!" Then, the entire helicopter begins to quickly shapeshift, as if like a Rubik's Cube, into a more humanoid shape, which the soldiers immediately fire at. Inside the control tower, Colonel Sharp watches the scene unfold from above. "My God," he says quietly as he witnesses the inevitable battle take place.

Several soldiers fire at the giant mech with machine gun turrets. The robot finally stands up, then glares at the soldiers spraying ammunition at it. It's insect like face bore red glowing optics. The rotor engine acted as a sort of backpack. Suddenly, a large weapon protrudes out of its wrist. It begins to fire back at the soldiers, causing several casualties as well as injuries. Others duck for cover behind the armored vehicles.

It places its weapon facedown on the ground, then fires. The resulting shockwave shatters the glass windows of the control tower.

Clawmark, placing his hand on the Mahfouz's shoulder, looks horrifically at the battle taking place. "THEY BOMBED THE ANTENNA FARM!" the lion shouts. "WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" They all run for cover as the enormous mechanical being obliterates the entire area of the base. "Go! Move! Move!" Clawmark shouts as his squad, as well as the small panda, run to evade the attack.

The robot proceeds the the radar warehouse, where it completely tears off the roof. Sharp stares at the muscle of machinery in shock. The robot grabs the power generator, where several of the cords attach to its hand. An officer yells, "It's going after the files!" "Cut the hardlines!" Sharp shouts. "I need a key, it's locked!" Sharp grabs an axe, runs over, and slices the wires in two, preventing the network hack and potential data theft.

Meanwhile, in between two rows of tanks, Clawmark, Mahfouz, and the lion from earlier run under the shower of sparks and explosions. Clawmark picks up his panda companion and carries him on his shoulder, allowing for faster movement. An explosion rocks the ground, sending damaged tanks raining down from above. Several other soldiers attempt to take cover under the tanks that are still on the ground. However, at least four of them are crushed by a tank that comes hurtling down, it's treads snapped.

Thankfully, Clawmark and his group are able to get to safety in time, ducking under a tank. Clawmark kneels forward, watching as his cougar friend runs up to them, having been far behind them.

Suddenly, he looks left, and he slows down enough to quickly drop and roll left as a giant metal foot from the being steps down next to him. He looks up from where he lands, and almost immediately rolls right just as another foot comes crashing down, nearly crushing him, yelling loudly in the process. He props himself up quickly as he staggers away from the hulking machinery. He yelps again at what he is looking at.

Thinking quickly, he takes a small thermo-detection camera out of his belt, holds it up to his face, and snaps a quick photo of the giant robot. Unfortunately, the robot noticed the flash on its optical scanner, and it peered down at the frightened cougar.

Its optics created a smaller image on its scanner, which zoomed in on the

camera the cougar was holding. Panels in the chest area opened, allowing for a strange weapon-looking object to fold out.

The cougar scrambled to his feet. "What the-?!" he screamed as he ran away from the hulking mass towards where his friends were hidden. The lion loaded a weapon, aimed at the robot, and fired.

The projectile struck the metal being in the chest, creating a small explosion in its metal plating, causing the robot to kneel over right. However, it almost immediately stood back up, seemingly unscathed. Looking up, it sees its target and aims with its weapon. However, due to the impact of the projectile, the targeting is off, and it misses, but unfortunately hits another soldier, sending sparks flying. The cougar ducks under the tank where his friends are hidden

"Epps, let's go!" Clawmark yells as he helps his friend up, and all of them ran away, rallying other friends to follow them. The robot, seeing them run, turned the opposite direction. It would have to deal with them _later_.

The hulking mass of metal continued its destruction of the military base, blasting a large energy wave at a runway for large planes, taking out one in the process, as well as a large number of casualties. It aimed the other direction, firing at two other planes, killing another group of soldiers. It turned to the last plane standing, again, with another large group of soldiers trying to escape. It fired a final burst of energy, enveloping the screaming soldiers in a murderous burst of energy.


	2. A New Car

Zootopia: Allspark Salvation Chapter 2

On a crystal clear morning in the city of Zootopia, mammals of every size were bustling about. Since the halt to the Nighthowler attack, every mammal, whether predator or prey, were more connected than ever. Former mayor Dawn Bellwether has been put into custody. Everyone felt more peaceful now that she could no longer cause harm to anyone or anything. But that doesn't mean social prejudice had ended just yet. And two certain mammals were determined to make it end once and for all.

A small red sports car sped down the street, going WAY beyond the speed limit. Behind the car, a Zootopia Police Department, or ZPD, squadcar was tailing it. Inside the car were officers Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde. "Why does Flash do this to himself?" Judy exclaims as she carefully maneuvers the cruiser across the road. "Come on, Carrots. Is someone jealous they don't have a nice car like that slow poke?" Nick teased as he sipped some coffee. "Gee, I don't know. Maybe it's YOU who's jealous of that car," Judy retorted as she pulled up behind the now stopped sports car. The two stepped out of the cruiser and walked towards the vehicle. The window slid down, revealing a sloth in a green polo shirt and brown khakis. "Flash, you son of a gun! How many times do we have to give you a warning?" Nick asked jokingly.

"So-many-times-that-I'll-need-a-second-brain." He retorted as Judy radioed to the others that the chase was over. "Okay, Flash, last warning, and I mean it. No more speeding," Judy ordered. "I-wouldn't-dream-of-it." Flash said calmly. Nick ushered Judy to the cruiser as Flash rolled his window back up.

Once both the officers got back in the vehicle, Nick sighed. "You know what, Carrots? I'm gonna be a little honest with you." Judy turned her head up to his, confused. "I am a little jealous of Flash's car," he told her. She stared at him in mild surprise. "I thought you liked the police car," she joked with a small smirk. "I do, but, sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have my own car to drive. I haven't been able to take a spin in one for years," he said, staring out the window. Judy pondered this for a moment, then suddenly smiled thoughtfully. "I got a surprise for you," she said. "What surprise?" Nick asked, turning to her. "You'll see," she responded as she started up the engine.

Meanwhile, in the capitol building of Washington D.C., dozens of people are seated in a large room row-by-row. At the front on the room, decorated with a stand and several screens, as well as several American flags. To the right, a rather elderly lion entered the room, wearing an official looking black suit, white button up shirt, and black tie. "Steve," he says to another official looking man, a big horned sheep. "Hello, Mr. Secretary," the sheep replies. The lion looked out to the audience, eyeing three young looking mammals. One, a male brown German shepherd, the second, a female cheetah, and the third, a male Cocker Spaniel.

"They're so young," the lion commented. "They're the top subject matter experts, sir," Steve explained. "NSA's recruiting right out of high school these days."

The German shepherd looked to where the lion and sheep were standing. "Guys," he said. "That's the Secretary of _Defense_." The other two looked to where their friend was looking, and suddenly the Spaniel looked a little nervous. "I am _so_ underdressed," he muttered anxiously.

Steve stepped up next to the stand. "Ladies and gentlemen," he began. "The Secretary of Defense." Everyone in the audience stood up in solute to the lion. He stepped up behind the stand. "Please be seated," he instructed. Everyone sat down.

"I'm John Keller," the lion continued. "Obviously, you're wondering why you're here, so, these are the facts.

"At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. The objective of the attack was to hack our military network. We're not sure exactly what they're after, but we do know that they were cut off during the assault, which would lead us to assume that they're going to try it again. Now, no one's taken responsibility for the attack. And the only real lead we have, so far, is this sound."

With that, he pointed a hand toward the right screen, which displayed a sound amplifier, and it emitted a loud, shrill, mysterious sound that lasted for about three seconds. Everyone listened to the noise in confused interest, especially the three young data analysts. Once it stopped, Keller turned back to the audience. "That's the signal that hacked our military network.," he explained.

"NSA's working at full capacity to analyze it and intercept further communications but we need your help to find out who did this. Now, you've all shown considerable ability in the area of signals analysis. We're on a hair trigger here, people. The president has dispatched battle groups to the Persian Gulf and Yellow Sea. This is as real as it's ever gonna get. Now I'm gonna leave you to your officer-in-charge. You'll break up into teams and you'll start your work. Good luck to us all."

With that, the audience stood up and walked out of the room, heading towards their area of operations, waiting to be put to work.

Back in the city, the ZPD police cruiser drove quietly down the street. Nick had propped himself up on his elbow, looking out the window with a bored, slightly irritated expression. "Can you please tell me where we're going?" he asked pleadingly. "You know I'm not very fond of surprises." Judy smiled at him. "Aw," she cooed mockingly. "Is the wittle foxy getting sick of waiting?" Nick rolled his eyes. "Fine, don't tell me.

Within a few minutes, they were driving close to a used car dealership. Nick watched uninterestedly at the hippo dressed as a clown standing with a sign, assuming they were gonna pass right by it. But he was surprised when Judy pulled into the driveway. Unbeknownst to the both of them, a faded yellow car with black stripes and small rusted out areas, pulled in front behind them and drove out of sight behind the building. "Hopps," he said with slight excitement evident in his voice. "What are we doing here?" Judy smirked at her partners excited confusion. "Surprise," she said. "We're gonna get you a new car." Nick felt his heart almost skip a beat. It was really happening. He was gonna get his very own car!

An elephant dressed in a black polo shirt and tan pants, wearing a brown hat, stepped outside of the building, saw the hippo clown, and looked slightly irritated. "Manny!" he yelled. "What?" another hippo dressed in a mechanic's suit yelled back with a slight Latino accent in his voice. "Get your cousin out of that damn clown suit!" he yelled. "He's having a heat stroke again. Scaring away mammals."

"I'm hot!" the costumed hippo yelled. "Make up's melting! It hurts my eyes!"

Walking with Nick between cars, Judy explained what was going to happen. "Alright," she began. "The car budget is gonna be four thousand. I know that's not a lot, but remember cops don't really make that much." Nick nodded in agreement. Cops really didn't make much money. "So, we split the price so that we each give out two thousand, alright?" Nick nodded again. "Got it," he answered. "Okay, please tell me I have my wallet," he muttered. Thankfully, he pulled it out of his right back pocket. "Whew," he sighed in relief. "That would have been a disaster." Judy rolled her eyes, smiling.

"Why, hello," the elephant said, holding out his hand. "Bobby Bolivia. Like the country, except without the runs." He began to chortle light-heartedly. Nick took the large hand and began to shake. "Well, did you take your allergy pills?" Nick retorted with a smirk. Judy couldn't help but chuckle. "Good one," Bobby replied with a warm smile, allowing Nick to release his grip. "How can I help you?"

"Well," Nick said, looking over at Judy. "My friend is gonna help me buy my first car." Bobby looked at her. "Don't I know you from anywhere?" he asked. A look of realization came over his face. "You're Officer Judy Hopps, aren't you?" Judy nodded. "Yep," she said, holding out her paw. "Well," Bobby continued. "It's a pleasure to meet you!" He shook her hand firmly, and when he let go, Judy shook her whole arm to keep her nerves from acting up.

"Well, what's your name, son?" Bobby asked, turning to the red fox. "Well, my name is Nicholas Wilde," Nick answered. "Well, Nick, that practically makes us family," Bobby replied. "Uncle Bobby B, Baby. Uncle Bobby B.

"Nick, let me tell you something," he continued, placing is hand on Nick's shoulder. "The driver don't pick the car. The car'll pick the driver." Behind them, the yellow and black car pulled into an empty spot. "It's a mystical bond between man and machine." Nick smirked. "Little words of wisdom there, old timer," he retaliated.

"Son, I'm a lot of things, but a liar ain't one of them."

"Mm."

"Especially not in front of my mammy." Bobby pointed towards a house behind the car lot, where an old female elephant was sitting on a lawn chair, reading some kind of magazine. "Hey, mammy!" Bobby called.

The old elephant looked up from her magazine, lifted one hand, and performed a very obscene hand gesture. "Ooh, don't be like that," Bobby said somewhat affectionately. "If I had a rock, I'd bust your head, bitch!" He turned to Nick and Judy. "I tell you, man, she's deaf, you know?" Bobby started laughing. "Well, there's one reason for flipping the bird," Nick said, pretending to right it down on a notepad.

"Well, over here," Bobby said, leading them to a line of cars. "Every piece of car a man might want or need."

The yellow muscle car caught Nick's eye, and he ran his fingers over the roof. "This one's cool," he said, looking at the two black like on the front hood. "It's got racing stripes."

"Yeah, it's got racing stri-!" Bobby stopped upon seeing the apparently unfamiliar car. Nick got into the front seat and gripped the steering while. "Yeah, what's this?" Bobby ponderd. "What the heck is this? I don't know nothing about this car." He looked up. "Manny!" he yelled.

"What?" the hippo yelled back, stepping out from behind another car.

"What is this?" Bobby asked demandingly. "This car! Check it out!"

"I don't know, boss! I've never seen it! That's _loco_!"

"Don't go Ricky Ricardo on me, Manny! Find out!"

Manny said something in Spanish that Judy thought was something very dirty.

"Feels nice," Nick said. He brushed off some dust on the horn mechanism, revealing what looked to be a strange blocky face molded into it. "So," Judy said. "Now much?"

"Well," Bolivia began. "Considering the semi-classic nature of the vehicle, with the slick wheels and the custom paint job-." Nick cut him off. "Yeah, but the paint's faded. Bobby looked at his customer through the front seat window. "Y-Yeah, but it's custom."

"It's custom faded?" Nick said.

"Well, this is your first car, I wouldn't expect you to understand." He stood back up straight. "Five grand," he explained. Judy winced. "Oh, sorry, but we're on a budget of four thousand. Yeah, cops don't get paid that much."

Bobby kneeled back down. "Kid, come on, get out. Get out the car." Nick looked up, shocked. "No, no, no," he protested. "You said cars pick their drivers." Bobby shook his head. "Well, sometimes they pick a driver with a broke-ass bunny friend. Out the car." Nick felt his temper start to rise. "W-What did you just say about my friend?" he demanded, quickly getting out the car. "Hey, man," Bobby said. "I ain't trying to pick a fight." Nick sort of cooled down.

Bobby coughed for emphasis. "Now," he said. "This one here for four G's is a beaut." He got into a bright yellow Volkswagen Beetle, shutting the door. "Hey," Judy said, trying to cheer up her partner. "There's a Fiesta with racing stripes over there." Nick looked at her. "Have you _seen_ reviews for Fiestas these days?" He closed the door.

All of a sudden, the passenger door opened, knocking into the VW with Bolivia still inside. The Beetle shifted into a rack of lubricant, knocking it down and sending fluids everywhere. Judy gasped. "Sir, are you all right?" she asked worriedly, walking to where the car was now laying. "No, no, no. No worries." Bobby said, getting out of the driver's seat. Nick noticed a small dent in the door. "Do you want us to pay for that?" he asked. "No, it's fine," the car loaner said. "I'll get a sledgehammer and knock this right out.

"Hey, hey, Manny!" He called with a fun smile. "Get your clown cousin and get some hammers and come bang this stuff out, baby!" he chortled. Inexplicably, the radio of the yellow and black car tuned itself to a station. "That one's my favorite," Bobby said, heading towards another car. "Drove all the way from Alabamy." The car radio tuned itself to a strange signal, going into an ever higher pitch.

As if by magic, all of the car windows around the three shattered, save for the muscle car, causing all of them to duck to the ground for safety. Shards of glass flew everywhere. Car alarms blared. Everyone slowly stood up. The alarms stopped.

Bobby looked around at the mess with a horrified look on his face. Quickly, he turned around to face Nick and Judy, holding for fingers up. "Four thousand!" he yelled, obviously meaning the car Nick had initially wanted.

Somewhere outside the city, Sarah watched the miniature television on the counter, a worried look on her face. Her infant daughter sat in a high chair. On the screen was Secretary of Defense John Keller and two bodyguards. "At this time," Keller explained. "We can't confirm whether there were any survivors."

"Oh, my God," she whispered, here eyes moistening.

Back at the ZPD headquarters, Judy and Nick were called back to witness what was being said on the screen. "Our bases worldwide are, as of now, at DEFCON Delta, our highest readiness level." Several officers gasped, including Francine the elephant. The other elephant, looking worried, gripped her trunk firmly with his, squeezing it in reassurance. She looked up into his blue eyes, and nodded. "We're dealing with a very effective weapons system we have not come across before. But our prayers are with the families of the brave men and women…"

Back at Sarah's home, she turned to her daughter. "Honey," she said. The baby began to cry. "Daddy's gonna be okay."

In the middle of the vast deserts of Qatar, Clawmark, Epps, Figueroa, Donnelly, and Mahfouz trekked tiredly through the rolling sand dunes and jagged rocks. Epps opened up his water canteen and poured its contents onto the top of his head. Once he was finished, he took out the imager from his pocket. "I've never seen a weapons system like this," he explained. "The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field." Donnelly shook his head. "That's impossible," he said. "There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?"

"Man, I don't know," Fig sighed. "My mama, she had the gift, you know? She say things. I got the gene, too, you know. And that thing that attacked us?" The others looked at him. "I got a feeling it ain't over."

Donnelly smirked. "How about you use those magic voodoo powers and get us the hell out of here, huh?" he asked sarcastically.

"When I took that picture," Epps said, everyone else staring at him. "I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

"Alright," Clawmark said. "We gotta get this thing to the Pentagon right away. They got to know what we're dealing with here." Epps held up his handheld radio. "My radio's fried. I got no communication with ariel." CLawmark patted Mahfouz's shoulder gently. "Hey, Mahfouz," he said. "You know, how far do you live from here?"

"Not far," the young panther boy said. "Just up that mountain."

"Do they have a phone?"

"Yes."

"Alright, let's hit it."

Both Nick and Judy drove up to the entrance of the police station each in separate vehicles, Judy with the police cruiser, and Nick with his new yellow and black muscle car. Just a few minutes ago, Clawhouser contacted them to get to the police station as soon as possible.

Both of them dashed passed several other mammals into the entrance. Clawhouser looked up from his phone, obviously messing with the new Gazzel app. "Did we miss anything?" Judy asked quickly. "Actually, you're right on time," the chubby jaguar explained. "They're meeting in the roll call room."

"Thanks!" Nick called back as they dashed down the hall.

"Nice Camaro, by the way!"

Thrusting the door open, both of them quickly went down the aisle and sat down, panting heavily. "That is why," Nick gasped breathlessly. "I usually don't work out." Judy looked up to see Chief Bogo entering the room. Everyone except the duo began chanting and pounding the tables. "Okay," Bogo said. "Be quiet!" Everyone remained silent.

"As some of you may know," the buffalo explained. "U.M. Secretary of Defense has issued a national emergency." Several murmurs of interest began to sprout around the room. "Let me explain the situation," Bogo requested.

After a short explanation, Nick and Judy both had shocked and confused looks on their faces. "Who would be able to do such a thing?" he whispered. "Now," the chief continued. "Secretary Keller has allowed me to show you the signal that hacked our network. Be warned, this may be a bit loud."

He pressed a button on his laptop. An ear splitting almost mechanical noise erupted from the speakers. Everyone winced at the volume, Judy tucking her ears away to try to partially block the sound.

Once the sound stopped, Bogo looked back at the seated officers. "NSA has their analysts working to decypher that signal," he continued. "But we also have some of our own people helping them. Be alert for anything out of the ordinary, and good luck.

"You are dismissed."

Outside the room, both Nick and Judy were discussing the situation. "That doesn't sound like anything I've heard before," he described. "Yeah, it's almost as if some sort of terrorist group wanted to try something no one has ever seen before," Judy added. "Yeah, but what would they want from us?" Nick continued. "Maybe," she suggested. "They want to find a weak spot in our forces and use that against us."

They continued talking until they reached their vehicles. "You want a ride home, Hopps?" Nick offered. Judy smiled warmly. "I think I'll just take the rail," she answered back. "Okay, see you tomorrow!" he called, waving a little, then getting into his car. "So this is a Camaro?" he wondered aloud. He turned the ignition, but nothing happened. He turned it again. Nothing.

He let out an annoyed sigh. "Come on, you piece of sh-." He was cut off by the engine starting after a fifth turn of his key. Pulling out of the parking lot, he set off for his apartment. Tomorrow was gonna be a _long_ day.


	3. Air Force Breach

Zootopia: Allspark Salvation Chapter 3

In the National Military Command Center of the Pentagon, data analysts worked tirelessly to decipher the signal that had hacked the military network hours earlier. Each group contained several people who were either working to crack the signal, discussing ideas on who did it and why, or just chatting in general. At one of the far end tables, the cheetah, Cocker Spaniel, and an old male gazelle sat fixed to their laptops, looking up when they saw the German Shepherd head over to them from another table.

"Hey, guys," he said. "I think the other team figured it out." A knowing smile was spread across his face. "Iran." The Spaniel shook his head in disagreement. "Come on, man," he protested calmly. "This is _way_ too smart for Iranian scientists, eh? Think about it." The old gazelle leaned closer to the cheetah. "What do you think, kid?" he asked. "Chinese?" The cheetah shook her head. "No way," she disagreed. "This is nothing like what the Chinese are using."

Meanwhile, onboard the cruising Fur Force One, several passengers were being attended to by stewardesses. One man sat reading his newspaper, looking at a female stewardess thankfully as she set a small cup of coffee down on his armrest. "Thank you," he said. "You're welcome," she replied, walking away while giving him a friendly smile. He turned his head back to the newspaper.

Under his seat sat a silver CD player boombox, its blue LEDs glowing on the screen under the disc compartment. But without warning, panels on the portable music system began to shift and fold. Metal claws erupted out of the speakers. Within seconds, the boombox had become a 4-foot-tall, slightly threatening looking mechanical being. Its glowing blue optics were attached to appendages on the sides of its insect-like head. It crawled out backwards from its hiding place, standing to its full height. Ducking away to avoid being seen by a stewardess, it began walking down the aisle.

A Maiden entered the presidential suite of the massive aircraft, where the President of the United Mammals was laying down comfortably on his bed, watching the big screen TV mounted on one of the dressers. The TV was displaying more news on the recent base attack. "Yes, Mr. President?" the maiden asked.

"Yeah, can you wrangle me up some Ding Dongs, darling?" he asked rather lazily.

The speaker robot shifted its way through the cabin, making sure to avoid detection along the way. It passed by a sleeping bull, who was partially covered in a thin blanket. It snuck over to en elevator door, where it pushed the button to allow entry.

However, upon entry, it heard some laughter behind the other door, causing it to duck away as best as possible out of their view. Outside of the doors, the stewardess was putting down a tray. "I joined the Air Force to bring the man Ding Dongs," she explained to her friend jokingly. "I'll be in storage." She entered the elevator, and a glint caught her right eye, causing her to look down to find a silver CD player mysteriously placed on the floor.

A few seconds later, she entered the storage unit, the player in hand. She set it down on a table next to her, and walked over to a pantry unit close by. As she opened it, she hadn't noticed that the music player had miraculously disappeared.

As she opened a small pocket of a Ding Dong pastry, it fell onto the floor and rolled away. "Shoot," she muttered. The small treat rolled over to a compartment on the other side, where a small metal foot moved out of the way in response. The hiding robot didn't move a single inch, its light deflection software distracting itself from the stewardess's view. She stopped halfway, apparently aware of the robot's presence, but resumed to picking up the pastry and dusting it off. Curiously, she took a bite out of it, but covered her mouth in disgust. "Ew, gross." With this, she walked out of the room and out of sight.

Feeling safer, the four-foot-tall mechanoid stepped out of its hiding spot and approached a small console. It pulled out a keyboard and began typing a series of codes. As he did this, the sound of laughter echoed through the room. It drew a weapon from inside its arm, but after listening carefully, it resumed its progress. Its arm transformed into a sort of key, and it thrusted the appendage into an opening on the console while still typing. It jerked its hand in a rotating motion, which caused for a file to begin uploading.

Inside the NMCC, the cheetah analyst was focusing on a sound in her massive headphones. Almost like mechanical coding. "Do you hear that?" she asked her fellow colleagues. The Doberman gave a confused, yet focused look as he listened to the noise. On their computer screens, the software was working to trace the signals until it did. "Are you getting this?" she asked again. "I think they're hacking the network again." An icon appeared on the screen, reading "Foreign Signal Detected."

"Uh oh," the Doberman whispered.

Back on Air Force One, the robot began to press several different buttons on a nearby console. On the screen in front of it, a list was being scrolled through until the cursor was over a single file. An icon came into view, which read "Project: Iceman Found." It seemed to cackle malevolently, obviously enjoying its work. The file transfer began as dozens of images labeled "Top Secret" went by the screen in mere seconds.

As the analysts stared at the screens, a file pulled up into view, listing the reference audio from earlier, and the signal that was being transmitted now. "Oh, my God," the cheetah realized. "This is a direct match to the signal in Qatar."

A crowd began to form around the table. "Are you running a diagnostic?" she asked the Doberman. "Should I be?" he inquired.

"Yes, you should!"

"So I am!"

The Doberman quickly typed several codes into the mainframe, deciphering what the signal was meant to do. As he did this, the cheetah stood up. "Someone!" she called. "They're hacking into Air Force One!"

"We need a senior analyst!" she described. Soon, someone came over, a badger who jumped up onto her chair.

"I think they're planting a virus," the cheetah observed. "A virus?" the badger inquired.

"They are planting a virus and stealing a whole lot of data from your system at the same time!"

A sheep stood up and began talking over a radio. "Code Red, we have a breach!" he exclaimed. "Air Force One, someone onboard has breached the military network!"

On board the plane, several people in black suits rushed through the cabin, down the elevator, and into different sections of the plane.

"I'm in the cargo hold," one agent radioed. He looked into one aisle. "Clear," he said, then turned into another empty aisle. "Clear."

"You've got to cut the hardlines," the cheetah analyst said urgently.

"What?" the badger asked.

"Whatever they want, they are getting it!" she pressed.

"Sir?" a senior analyst asked. "Permission to take down the Defense Network."

The head of the team seemed hesitant for a moment. He then opened his mouth as he said "Cut _all_ server hardlines _now_."

"Cut all server hardlines now!" an agent repeated into his microphone.

The robot watched the download run smoothly as he chattered with excitement. Suddenly, the images stopped moving. An icon appeared in the bottom right hand corner. A loud buzzing noise echoed from the computer terminal. Confused, the robot studied the icon, which read "Connection Termination." The entire window disappeared, replaced with a single icon that read "Download Failed." The robot let out an infuriated cry, bashing its head against the monitor.

Two agents rushed into the aisle, guns raised as they looked around for the target. One of them, a greyhound, caught sight of the terminal. "Someone's hacked into the POTUS mainframe!" he said into his comm. Both of them heard a strange noise before the greyhound looked up to see something in the rafters. "What the-?!" he said before they both fired at the figure above them. It jumped several times to avoid the bullets, revealing itself to be a metal humanoid with sharp plating and glowing blue eyes. It swung down on a rafter, sharp metal discs firing from a slot in its chest plate, which spun rapidly into the agents bodies, causing them to fall over in deceased lumps of flesh and fur.

Alarms sounded throughout the plane. "Shots fired!" someone said over the intercom. "Fur Force One crew, prepare for emergency landing!" Several agents ran about the cabin, drawing their guns from their holsters.

The robot jumped down from its hiding spot, studying the dead bodies in front of them before feeling a small pellet of metal bounce off its face. It turned in the direction of where it came from, and suddenly began firing miniature machine guns at an agent who just entered the room. A disc ejected from its chest, killing the agent.

Several more crew members entered the storage, looking down as they stepped over the deceased bodies of their fellow agents. They walked passed a single containment unit, oblivious to a CD player that had eyes protruding from the top control panel. The eyes slid back into the body of the player, and the top paneling closed back up into a perfectly seamless CD player as the LEDs turned back on.

Keller walked quickly with several men around him in a hallway that bustled with activity. "I want the President in that bunker!" he ordered. "And I don't wanna hear a damn thing until that becomes reality!"

As police vehicles began to form a perimeter around the now landed Fur Force One, the small robot exited the chassis of the plane via the landing gear. It put its light deflection software to work, making it seem invisible to the police and other law enforcement around it.

A single police car pulled up, its sirens silencing itself as it parked outside the perimeter. The robot chattered with excitement, then, making sure not to be seen, snuck towards the Saleen S281, opened the door, and clambored inside. The police officer in the driver's seat merely glanced at it, as if having previous knowledge of its existence.

The robot began chattering in an indiscernible language, although it did sound agitated. Then, it's voice became informative as it typed on the dashboard-mounted computer. It began cycling through websites before finding a website window with an image of an old pair of glasses with cracks on the bottom half.

With this, the driver stepped on the pedal, and the Saleen drove off, its sirens echoing through the night.

On the outskirts of Zootopia, an apartment building complex sat quiet and unlit as a small assortment of cars drove by. Beside the building, in an old alleyway, a yellow Camaro with black racing stripes sat silently. No sound escaped from inside of it.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed inside of the car several times, making an unknown sound as the engine mysteriously sounded from inside the vehicle.

Nick woke with a start at his ears twitching towards the noise. His emerald eyes shot open as he listened to the noise outside his window. His heart pounded as he suddenly realized what that noise was.

Pulling on a jacket, Nick pushed open the door to his balcony. He muttered the word "No," repeatedly as he leaned over the balcony railing. He watched as the Camaro pulled out of the alleyway and towards the street. "Hey, that's my car!" he yelled, jumping off the railing and holding on to a water spout as he slid down safely towards the ground below. He rushed to the end of the alleyway as he watched the car drive down the street.

He noticed a light gradually getting brighter behind him, and turned around to see a scooter coming his way. He jumped forward, pulling his badge out of his pocket. "Officer Nick Wilde!" he cried. "I need your vehicle!" Holding up his hands, the caribou stepped off of the scooter, allowing for Nick to mount it, rev the engine, and follow after the fleeing muscle car.

Pulling out his phone, Nick dialed a number and held it to his ear. "Hello?" a female voice inquired sleepily. "Judy!" Nick yelled over the wind rushing through his ears. "Nick?" the voice asked. "What going on? It's two AM."

"My car's being stolen!" Nick cried.

"What?!" Judy inquired.

"I'm following the culprit now! I'm on Safari Avenue! Follow me with the tracker we installed on our phones!"

"Got it!"

Nick hung up, then turned his eyes towards the road as the Camaro made a sharp turn right, which Nick copied. The car gradually got farther away from him, but Nick knew the its scent. This guy, whoever he was, wouldn't be getting away from him.

The car pulled up to a fence with several danger signs on the front. The tires screeched against the gravel as it shot forward, pushing past the fence gates as it drove over a train track, barely managing to avoid a collision with a slow moving train.

Nick stopped in front of the fence, clambering off of the scooter as he ran through the open gate, then stopped when he saw the train in front of him. He found the caboose close by, and ran past it as the train disappeared into the hazy fog. He ran for several more meters before he stopped behind some cover. He looked up, expecting to find his car and the person who took it.

Instead, he saw something that made his eyes widen. He felt his pulse quicken, but he couldn't take his eyes off of it.

An 18-foot-tall, bulky humanoid robot got up on top of a railing next to a mining tower, the lights illuminating its faded yellow, black, and silver plating. Doors stuck off of its back, acting as wing-like protrusions. Parts of the Camaro were scattered all over its body. The front lights and radiator were a part of its chestplate. Blue lights shone off its face, acting as eyes.

"What the hell?" Nick whispered as he watched the massive, yet majestic robot in front of him.

He heard someone scamper towards him, and looked to the side to see Judy running to a stop next to him. "How'd you get here so fast?" he asked. "I'm a bunny," she panted. "I can get….aro..."

She lost her wording as she looked to her right, her eyes falling upon the large yellow mechanoid. "What...is that thing?" she whispered as she tucked herself behind the metal hiding spot. A bright light shone from its chest plating, aiming itself towards the sky as an obscure image reflected off of the clouds above them. Suddenly, Nick's eyes widened. "The symbol on the steering wheel," he muttered as the light came back down, causing them to duck behind their cover.

Judy hastily took out her phone, then aimed it up over their hiding spot and took a snapshot. Pulling it back down, she looked at the image, nodding her head. "Got it," she said to him, showing him the image. Nick nodded. "Good. Let's go."

They both dashed across the gravel pavement towards a tower. However, Judy's ears twitched towards the sound of a revving motor. "It's following us!" she cried as they ducked into the damaged tower.

Within seconds, the Camaro crashed through a boarded entryway. The partners jumped up onto a pile of wood and metal, watching fearfully as the car drove around them.

Judy held up her badge. "SPD!" she declared. "You're under arrest for grand theft auto and assaulting police officers!" The car didn't stop.

Nick quickly took his keys off of his pocket. "Here, take the keys!" he said, tossing them into the open car window. "I don't want the car anymore. Just get the hell away from us!" With this, the car drove back through the entryway, speeding out of sight.

Slowly, the two got down from their vantage point. "You don't think..." Nick began. Judy nodded. "I think there's more to your car than meets the eye," she finished. They both looked at each other. "We gotta tell Bogo."


End file.
